Le bleu de tes yeux
by Aura Shiny
Summary: Trowa a trompé Quatre... C'est la rupture, comment Trowa pourra-t-il se faire pardonner? Chapitre 4 enfin la!
1. Trahison

Titre : Le bleu de tes yeux

Autrice : Aura Fujisaki W-B Shinigami

Mail : aura_shinigami@hotmail.com 

Genre : Yaoi (naaaaaaaaa c'est vrai ? !) POV, sérieux

Couple :3x Catherine, 3+4+3

Disclaimer : riiiiiiiien est à nous mais vous commencez pas à le savoir ?

Noteuh : Alors, cette fic sera coécrite avec Maitsuya ( maitsuya@hotmail.com ), le prochain chapitre sera de coupine de mouuuuuua !

Le bleu de tes yeux

[Pov Quatre] 

Il disait m'aimer… Je l'ai cru… Il semblait si sincère…

Je me rappelle la première fois qu'il m'a dit " Je t'aime "…

[ Flash Back ]

C'était lors de la bataille finale…

J'étais blessé par la faute de Dorothy. Heero venait de faire exploser les restes du PeaceMillion avant qu'ils ne touchent la Terre.

Nous y sommes retournés avec nos Gundams

Lorsque je suis sorti de Sandrock…

[ Pov Trowa ]

Il s'est évanouit… J'ai eut si peur… tout ce sang !

La Paix venait d'être déclarée et Quatre allait mourir ? !

Je ne voulais pas !

Il a de suite été conduit à l'hôpital …

J'ai eu si peur…

Tellement que dès qu'il a ouvert les yeux…

[ Pov Duo ]

Il l'a embrassé ^_____^

Trowa venait d'embrasser Quatre devant tout le monde !

Choupinou est devenu écarlate !

Wu, Hee_chan et moi étions –pardonnez moi l'expression- sur le cul !

Ils étaient si kawaiiiiiiii ! !

Trowa avait eu si peur – comme tous les autres, même si Mônsieur Yuy n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer ! - 

Perdre Quatre aurait été comme perdre une partie de la Guerre ! -*1*-

Quatre regardait Trowa …

[ Pov Wufei ]

Comme une collégienne amoureuse! 

On ne pouvait pas le décrire autrement !

[ Pov Quatre ]

Je n'osais pas le croire !

Trowa venait de m'embrasser !

[ Pov Heero ]

D'un coup, il s'est penché vers Quatre… Il lui a quand même fallut toute la Guerre pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait !

Il lui a murmuré quelque chose… on a tous deviné quoi lorsque Quatre a commencé à sourire comme un démen malgré sa blessure

[ Pov Trowa ]

Je t'aime…

Tant pis de sa réaction ! 

Je devais lui dire, il le fallait ! 

J'ai été surpris lorsque qu'il a commencé à m'embrasser d'un coup ! 

Lui aussi…

[ Fin Flash Back ]

[Pov Duo ]

Mais maitenant, tout est fini…

[ Pov Quatre ]

Il m'a fait si mal !

Je le croyais et il m'a trompé !

Oh Trowa pourquoi m'as tu fait ça ? 

[ Flash Back ]

[ Pov Duo ]

D'après ce que j'ai compris, hier après midi, Trowa donnait un représentation au cirque Loyal -*2*-

Il avait voulu lui faire une surprise en venant le voir… 

Il a trouvé Trowa prêt des cages des lions avec...

[ Pov Quatre ]

Catherine et… ils s'embrassaient ! 

J'ai eu tellement mal quand j'ai vu que Trowa ne la repoussait pas et qu'il semblait aimer… 

Je me suis enfuit lorsque je les ai vu se laisser tomber sur la paille 

[ Pov Trowa ] 

Elle m'a prise par surprise !

Je ne pouvais pas la repousser sans la blesser 

Elle m'a pousser sur la paille réservé aux lions, je n'ai pas réagit…

[ Pov Quatre ]

C'est fini, je ne veux plus le voir !

Je lui ai dit ce matin.

Ca été le moment le plus dur de toute ma vie.

Tout en fini entre nous. 

Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher… d'encore l'aimer….

______________________________

Aura : un one shot qui termine encore une fois en fic à chapitre -__-

Duo : T'es pas bien d'écrire ça toi ?

Wufei : Donc Trowa a trompé Quatre avec Catherine ?

Aura : Wep ^______^

Duo : Trowa a déjà lu ce chapitre ?

Aura : Non pourquoi ? 

Duo& Wufei : Pour rien…

Heero : Hn

* * *

-*1*- Pour moua, ça l'est ! !

-*2 *- J'en sais rien comment il s'appelle ce cirque ! mdr ! 

Le 15/06/03 à 1 :51


	2. Est ce que nous avons eu raison?

Titre : le bleu de tes yeux

Autrice : Maïtsuya (maitsuya@aol.com)

Genre : Yaoï !!!!!!!!! système de POV que je me demande comment Aura fait pour en faire son plus courant style d'écriture.. sérieux, inceste!

Couple :3x Catherine, 3+4+3

Noteuh : Fic coécrite avec Aura-chan taxi de mouaa... ah j'ai dit taxi ?? Je voulais dire coupine bien sur ^^'x

Aura : Moui --__--

Merci à Makena, Mikara, Kaoro, Exandra, Luna et Hathor pour leurs reviews!!

Chapitre 2 : Est-ce que nous avons eu raison ?

[Pov Trowa]

Il faut que je le vois.

[Pov Quatre]

Il faut qu'il m'explique.

[Pov Duo]

Il faut... Il faut...

[Pov Wufei]

Il faut qu'ils se retrouvent...

[Pov Heero]

Tout les deux, seuls, sans nous, sans cette femme.

[Duo, Heero, Wufei]

Juste ensemble.

=Deux jours plus tard=

[Pov Quatre]

  
Routine

Métro, boulot, dodo

Routine

Seul, seul, toujours seul

Je veux le revoir

[Pov Trowa]  
  
Catherine ne me lâche pas

Paraitrait-il que je suis enfin libre... à sa portée

Elle me l'a dit clairement, elle se fout de nos liens, elle m'aime

Mais moi pas

Ça lui a fait mal, elle a beaucoup pleuré... tant mieux, c'est pour le mal qu'elle 

m'a fait, qu'elle a fait à Quatre

[Pov Wufei]  
  
Duo, Heero et moi avons élaboré un plan

Ils se verront ce soir

Ils seront seuls

Ça sera l'occasion ou jamais

[Pov Duo]  
  
On y croit tellement fort

[Pov Heero]

On veut tellement leur bonheur

[Pov Quatre]  
  
Un repas... Ce soir... Tout les cinq

Je vais revoir Trowa

Heureusement les autres seront là

Je ne suis pas assez fort, seul...

J'aurait craqué, fondu en larmes...

J'aurais été faible, seul, face à lui

[Pov Trowa]  
  
Un repas... Ce soir... Tout les cinq

Je vais revoir Quatre

Heureusement les autres seront là

Je ne veux pas brusquer Quatre...

Et si j'étais resté seula vec lui...

Je ne veux pas risquer de le blesser malgré moi

[Pov Duo]

Est-ce que nous avons eu raison ?

=Le soir=

[Pov Quatre]

Je suis le premier arrivé

Etrange

Où sont les autres ?

Wufei est toujours en avance !

Et Duo qui le suit partout !

C'est l'heure pile, Heero devrait être là

Où sont-ils ?

[Pov Trowa]  
  
Je suis en retard

Etrange  
  
Quatre est le seul arrivé

Où sont les autres ?

Je devrais m'installer tout de même

Wufei, Duo, Heero, venez vite.

Qui sait ce dont je suis capable ?

[Pov Heero]

Est-ce que nous avons eu raison ?

" Bonjour Quatre "

" Bonjour Trowa "

[Pov Quatre]  
  
Quel idiot !

Qu'est-ce qui me prends de rougir comme ça ??

[Pov Trowa]  
  
Qu'il est beau !

Qu'il est beau lorsqu'il se mets à rougir !!

[Pov Quatre]  
  
Que font les autres ?

Je ne veux pas rester seul avec lui

[Pov Trowa]  
  
Quand arriveront-ils ?

Je... Peut-être devrais-je m'expliquer avec lui ?

Non, je suis trop maladroit

Je ne veux pas le blesser à nouveau

Mais où sont-ils ?

[Pov Wufei]  
  
Est-ce que nous avons eu raison ?

TBC...

* * *

Quatre : Aura-chan ??

Aura : viiii ?

Quatre : Pourquoi t'être associée avec... elle ?? Elle me fait toujours souffrir !!

Maï : Parce qu'elle te fait jamais souffrir elle peut-être ?

Quatre : Avec elle, je suis à peu près sur de survivre ou de finir avec Trowa... mais avec toi =_=x

Maï : Allons mon cochon keep cool, tu vas survivre !!

Quatre :(mon cochon ?) C'est vrai ???

Maï : Nan ^__________________________________^x

Aura : Pas de spoiler Maï...

Maï : De toutes façons tout ce que je dis est à prendre à la légère mouahahahahahaha

Aura : Complètement folle...

Maï : Autant que toi !

Aura : C'est vrai !

Maï&Aura : MOUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA 

* * *

Maïtsuya le 15/06/03

23h39


	3. Laisse moi un peu de temps

Titre : Le bleu de tes yeux

Autrice : Aura Fujisaki W-B Shinigami

Mail : aura_shinigami@hotmail.com 

Genre : Yaoi, sorte de POV que j'adore , sérieux ( ca vous surprend venant de nous naaaaaaaaa ?), inceste (?)

Couple :3x Catherine, 3+4+3, 2+5 ( Mai a réussit à caser ce couple sans que je le remarque T__T)

Disclaimer : Oué ! Maï a viré le disclaimer ! ! Donc ça veut dire qu'ils sont à nous ?

Trowa : Dans tes rêves ma p'tite !

Aura : SUIS PAS PETITE ! ! !

Mai : Par contre moi…

Aura : mwhuahuahuahua !

Chtite note : Retour des *petites * notes !'Fin des petites notes débiles de Mai quoi… et c'est censé être **_MON_** chapitre… mdr ! ! !

Chapitre 3 : Laisse moi un peu de temps…

[POV Quatre ]

Ils ne viendront pas…

Ca fait 30minutes qu'on attend

Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça ? !

Ils savent pourtant qu'il m'a fait du mal

[POV Trowa ]

Ils ne viendront pas…

Un piège…

Ils nous ont tendu un piège et nous y sommes tombés

Pas mal !

_ Je rentre

_ Non… Reste s'il te plaît !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Laisse moi une chance de m'expliquer [1] 

_ M'expliquer ? ? Ce que j'ai vu me suffit amplement ! [2] 

_ Quatre…

_ Laisse moi passer Trowa…

_ Ecoute moi !

_ Non Trowa, toi écoute moi ! Je t'aimais profondément [3] mais tu m'as trompé, tu m'as trahis ! Quand je t'ai vu au cirque avec Catherine, tout s'est brisé… Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'Amour et la Haine…

_ Haïs moi, déteste moi ! Je ne mérite que ça ! Je me dégoutes pour ce que je t'ai fait ! ! Catherine le sait, je ne l'aime pas ! C'est toi…

_ C'est fini Trowa, je te l'ai déjà dit… Me force pas à le répéter encore...

_ Quatre… Je t'en supplie [4] Donne moi une seconde chance… Ne me laisse pas [5] S'il te plaît…Je t'aime…[6]

[ POV Quatre ]

Oh moi aussi mon Trowa ! [7]

Mais…

Je ne veux plus avoir mal…

_ Non

[ POV Trowa ]

C'est fini !

Il ne veut plus de moi…

Tout est fichu !

Je ne vais quand même pas le laisser s'en aller sans rien dire ou sans le retenir ! [8]

_ Que dois-je faire pour te convaincre de rester avec moi ?

_ Laisse moi …

_ Réponds ! Que dois je faire ?

_ …

_ Onegai Lil'One © [9] 

[ POV Quatre ]

Je vais craquer …

Ca me fait mal de le voir ainsi

Mon Trowa…[10]

_ Si tu apprenais que la personne pour laquelle tu vis te trompe, t'as trompé… Que fairais-tu ? Que ressentirais-tu ? Mets toi à ma place… 

_ …

_ Au revoir Trowa…

Le petit blond sortit du restaurant en larmes laissant derrière lui, Trowa, éffondré.

[ POV Quatre ] 

Laisse moi le temps

Juste un tout petit peu de temps

Laisse la plaie se cicatricer

Laisse moi réfléchir à mon avenir … 

Avec ou sans toi…

=3 jours après=

[POV Heero ]

Mission échouée [11] 

[ POV Wufei ]

Que pouvons nous faire maintenant ? [12]

[ POV Duo ] 

Tout ça n'a servit à rien ! [13]

[POV Heero ]

Trowa ne va plus au cirque [14]

[ POV Duo ] 

Quatre ne sort plus de chez lui et n'arrête pas de pleurer… [15]

Que pouvons nous faire maintenant ?

[ POV Wufei ]

Laissons les…

Si vraiment ils s'aiment, Quatre apprendra à lui pardonner [16] 

Et… 

Ils se retrouveront

[ POV Heero ]

Soufrir sans Trowa…

[ POV Duo ]

Ou pardonner tout…

[ POV Wufei ]

Le choix n'est pas simple…

[ POV Duo, Wufei, Heero]

Laissons lui le temps de choisir …

[POV Quatre ]

Souffrir

Ou 

Pardonner ?

Haïr 

Ou 

Aimer ?

…

Je n'arrive pas à te détester…

Laissez moi le temps…

Juste…encore…un…peu…de…temps…

TBC

Mai : Pas trop non plus on a pa toute not' life a t'attendre Kat' hein....

Quatre : … 

Trowa : je vais vous tuer ! ! ! ! ! !

Aura : Mais oui, mais oui, tu me le dis à chaque fois ^___^

Trowa : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 

Aura : Alors, retournera ou retournera pas avec Trowa ? ! J'hésiiiiiite ! 

Mai& Aura : On est méchante ! ! ! Mais c'est tellment drôle ! ^____________________^

[1] le scénar part déjà en cou**** c'est pas ce que j'ai écrit sur la feuille 

[2] Aura a entendu un mot nouveau ^^

Mai : applaudissons ensemble compagnon !

Aura : --__--

[3] MAI UNE PENSEE PAS CORRECTE ET GARDS A TOUA ! ! !

Mai : J'oserais pas voyons ! ^^x

[4] 'tain avec Anti nostalgic comme musique de fond, t'as presque envie de pleurer ! ! !

Mai : Mouchoire ?

[5] ( c bo quand meme un homme amoureux ^^)

Mai : Un Trowa en particulier, c'est ça? ? mdr

Aura : exactement ^___^

[6] Mai : Moua zossi

[7]Mai : L'ai bien possessif lui ! Partage Kat !

Quatre : Na ! ___

[8] Mai : GO TROWA GO !!! vas-y fonce mon gars!!

Aura : ^__^ 

[9] Aura : On touche pas c'est © moua ce surnom ! ! ! 

Mai : faudrais peut être expliquer aux lecteurs, nee ?

Duo : z'en avez ? 

Aura : Baka. C'est © moua a point c'est tout ! mdr

[10] Mai : j'vous l'dit qu'il est trop possessif !

[11] Aura : Je devais le mettre ! mdr ! ! 

Mai : lol

[12 ] Mai : pleurs pas Fei viens dans mes bras…quoique Duo n'est pas loin

Aura : L'avais dit, elle a réussit a mettre du 5+2…

[13] Mai : sois pas défétiiiiiiste

[14]Mai : *petite larme*

Aura : --__--

[15] Mai : Mouchoir aussi ?

Aura : Maiiiiiiiiiiii, tes pitites notes servent à rien !

[16 ] Mai :Et Tro' alors ? Y devrais apprendre a ne plus se laisser aller bordel !

Trowa : Crève charogne ! 

Aura : Tout doux Tro_chan, tout doux !


	4. La fin d'une Idylle Fin à la Maitsuya

Titre : le bleu de tes yeux

Autrice : Maïtsuya (maitsuya@aol.com)

Genre : Yaoï !!!!!!!!! POV, sérieux, inceste (!), romance, drame...

Couple :Catherinex3, 3+4+3, 2x5x2

Noteuh : Fic co-écrite avec Aura-chan coupine! Dieu qu'elle en a bavé pour me faire écrire ce chapitre!!!  
Aura : 3 mois et ½ pour avoir CA ! ! ! 3 mois ½ ! ! ! Suis une pov' tite chose é_è  
Trowa : Et tu crois peut être qu'on va te plaindre ?  
Aura : Na mais… Juuuuuuuuuuuun ! ! ! L'est méchant ! ! ! !

*****************************************************************

Chapitre 4: La fin d'une idylle.

[POV Trowa]

Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça... sans lui...

Que dois-je faire?

L'attendre devient de plus en plus insupportable.

Quatre, ai pitié de moi.

~OoO~

Dans l'ombre de la nuit, quelques pas furtifs fendaient le silence en direction du riche immeuble Winner. On sonne. En haut on s'agite, on se lève, on maudit l'importun, on descends, on ouvre et....

  
  
"_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? 

_ Quatre je... Je voudrais voir Quatre.

_ Tu n'est pas le bienvenue . Quatre ne veux plus te voir.

_ C'est lui? C'est lui qui vous l'a dit? Je ne vous crois pas! C'est impossible!!"

La porte se referma durement au nez d'un Trowa au bord des larmes, visiblement proche de la crise de nerfs. Il partit en rageant loin de ce foutu immeuble.

~OoO~

[POV Iria]

Quatre ne le reverra plus.

C'est bien mieux comme ça.

Pour tout le monde.

~OoO~

[POV Quatre]

Sa voix!

C'était sa voix! J'en suis sur!

Il est venu jusqu'ici! Voulait-il me voir? Je le veux tellement moi-même!

Trowa, attends encore une minute, j'arrive.

~OoO~

" _Iria! C'était Trowa n'est-ce pas? C'était bien lui?

_ Non, ça n'était personne.

_ Qu'est-ce que...? Tu mens! C'était lui! Je l'ai entendu!"

Iria prit soudain son frère dans ses bras, tétanisé, il ne bougea pas et se laissa faire. Elle pleura... beaucoup.... durant de longues minutes dont il sembla à Quatre qu'elles durèrent une éternité. Iria parlait en sanglotant et très vite la chemise bleu pâle du jeune Winner fut imprégnée des larmes de sa soeur.

"_Oublie-le Quatre! Ne fais pas les même erreurs que moi! Ne te laisse pas avoir si facilement! Il a corrompu ton coeur et ton corps! Oublie-le! Laisse-le!"

Quatre repoussa soudainement sa soeur, elle lui lança un regard mi-étonné mi-suppliant, tentant d'inspirer ne serait-ce qu'une once de pitié dans l'âme du blond. Hélas pour elle, elle n'y parvint en aucune manière et Quatre sortit sans même se retourner dans la froideur de la nuit.

~OoO~

[POV Quatre]

Je t'en supplie Trowa! Reviens!

Nous avons fait des erreurs! 

Toi de m'avoir trompé, moi de ne pas t'avoir écouté.

Pitié, ne me laisse pas.

~OoO~

[POV Trowa]

Quatrième verre.

J'ai chaud.

Je pense à Quatre et mon corps entier réagit.

Je me sens sale.

Indésirable.

Repoussant.

Quatre...

Et si j'en finissais?

Je suis tellement laid.

Le canal est à deux pas.

Je suis tellement bête.

Quatre...

Tu es beau, intelligent, tu as tout pour toi.

Comment puis-je me permettre d'aimer quelqu'un comme toi?

Moi qui ne vaut rien, qui ne suis rien.

Je paye la note et sors...

Le canal n'est pas loin.

~OoO~

[POV Quatre]

Où es-tu Trowa?

Où es-tu?

Je ne sais par où aller.

Où es-tu Trowa?

Où es-tu?

~OoO~

" _TROWA!

_....Oh, tiens. Quatre. Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir?

_ Non, Trowa! C'est faux! Pitié, laisse-moi une chance, j'ai été stupide! Pardon!

_ L'eau a l'air froide, tu ne trouves pas?

_ Trowa, pardon, ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît.

_ Approche Quatre."

Le blond marcha doucement sur le pont, veillant à ne faire aucuns mouvements brusques. Trowa paraissait sur le point de tomber et ça lui faisait tellement peur! Il se trouva à côté de lui et, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour le supplier une nouvelle fois, deux lèvres chaudes vinrent se sceller aux siennes, leurs respirations se mêlèrent et leurs mains de touchèrent. Puis Trowa éloigna un peu son visage pour le passer sur le côté. Il lui murmura quelques mot à l'oreille puis, dans un cri, se laissa aller en arrière.

~OoO~

[POV Trowa]

Je n'en peux plus Quatre, pardon. Je t'aime !

~OoO~

[POV Quatre]

Non! Tu m'aimes!

Non! Restes!

Moi aussi je t'aime!

~OoO~

"_ Trowa!! Nooooooon!!"

Le bruit d'un objet tombé dans l'eau retentit dans la nuit, quelques éclaboussures et enfin le silence. Quatre resta prostré là quelques secondes et lorsqu'enfin il sembla s'éveiller...

"Moi aussi je t'aime Trowa. Ne me laisse pas.... seul... ici... je suis tellement seul."

Puis on entendit plus rien qu'un second plongeon, un corps qui en cherche un autre dans l'eau boueuse et enfin ... le silence.

Le lendemain sur les berges, deux corps gelés se tenaient fermement enlacés.

FIN~ [1]

* * *

  
  
Aura *essayant de corriger et lisant* : MAITSUYA RONIRI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! C'est quoi cette fin ? ? ?  
  
Maïtsuya : Fais une fin alternative ^^  
  
Aura : Vais me gêner ! Na mé ho !  
  
Maï : ^^"x  
  
Aura : Donc attendez vous à voir une autre fin car j'aime pas celle ci *tire la langue à son anim'matteuse préférée avant de se barrer en courant*

* * *

Vais pas me faire des amies moua :p

Ca faisait un bail que j'avais pas fiquer sur GW en plus! Mouahahahah Pas mal pour un retour aux sources :p

* * *

[1] Aura: Maitsuya@hotmail.com pour les menaces, on oublie la mienne ^^v  


* * *

  
Tant qu'on y est: Visual Kei & J-rock power!!!   
+  
Ze ptit coup de pub:  
  
http:// groups. msn. com / VisualStory / 


	5. Oui ou Non? Fin à la Aura

Titre : Le bleu de tes yeux

Autrice : Aura Fujisaki W-B Shinigami

Mail : aura_shinigami@hotmail.com 

Genre : Surprise ^^v

Couple :3x Catherine, 2+5+2, 3+4 et 4+3 ? ( Le saurez à la fin-euh mwhuahua)

D1 : Et naaaaa, je suis pas morte! Je martyrise toujours mes ptits bishos et les mes nouveaux jouets ( Jun et Kyo cachez vous bien ^_____^x). J'écris toujours… comment ça se voit pas?? Comment ça ce fait un an que j'ai plus touché à quelques une de mes fics!? … Même pas vrai d'aboreuh!   
  
Après ce charmaaaaaant message, je suis en devoir de vous crier:  
  
  
D2: Sont pas à nous même s'ils sont attachés sous (et sur) nos lits é_èx

Noteuh: Oubliez le chapitre précédant! Si si oubliez! Na Mai pas taper! *Aura mode pov' tite choz'* Quat'chan et Trochou sont pas *encore* mouruté! C'est la suite du chapitre 3 donc ici, c'est le 4!   
  
Trowa: quelle logique! Après 3, 4!  
Aura: Va crever ¬_¬

Trowa: J'y vais tout de suite ^__^  
Aura: -__-o

~ Le bleu de tes yeux ~

Chapitre 4: Oui ou non?  
  
  


  


[POV Trowa ]

Demain…  
Demain, ça va faire un an que je lui ai avoué mon amour  
Demain…  
Demain, ça va faire un mois que je ne l'ai plus vu  
Demain…  
Demain, j'aurai ma réponse

  
  
[POV Duo ]  
  
Comment toute cette stupide histoire a pu en arriver là?  
Comment une simple bêtise à pu détruire leur bonheur?  
Comment faire pour lui faire pardonner?  
Comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas sa faute, mais celle de cette fille?  
  
  
[POV Heero ]  
  
Trowa, mon confident et l'un de mes meilleur ami  
Quatre, son amant et aussi l'un de mes meilleur ami  
Trowa et Quatre…ils sont une partie de ma famille et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit éclatée.  
Quatre et Trowa…pourquoi ne pas recommencer?   
  
  
  
[ POV Wufei ]

Pourquoi es-tu aussi têtu, Quatre?  
Pourquoi es-tu aussi stupide pour être tombé dans ce piège, Trowa?  
Pourquoi ne pas pardonner et repartir à zéro?  
Pourquoi, bon sang, vous faites vous souffrir?

[ POV Quatre ]   
  
Un an qu'il m'a dit "je t'aime", demain  
Un an que je suis heureux avec lui, demain  
Un mois que je souffre, demain

Un mois que je cherche la réponse à cette question:  
  
Oui ou non?  
  
Ca peut paraître facile pour quiconque mais pour moi…  
  
Oui, je reste avec lui, je lui pardonne, j'oublie tout et risque d'avoir mal s'il me trompe encore.

Non, je ne reviens pas avec lui, je ne lui pardonne pas, je n'oublie pas la douleur que j'ai ressenti en le voyant sous elle, je ne prends pas le risque d'avoir encore mal.

Mais… s'il ne fait plus d'écart? S'il ne revoit plus cette fille qui se dit sa sœur? S'il a vraiment été forcé par Catherine? S'il….  
  
Je ne sais plus. 

Je me pose trop de question!

Quel risque prendre?  
Je veux lui donner ma réponse demain….

C'est 3 lettres qui vont décider de mon avenir  
  
Oui, je t'aime  
Non, au revoir   
  
Quelle ironie…

= Le lendemain, Résidence Winner =   
  
  
_ Quat'chan, ça va aller? Demanda Duo en passant son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme qui regardait depuis son réveil le paysage depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre.   
  
_ Je voudrais être seul aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît Duo, souffla Quatre en séchant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.   
  
L'américain recula mais ne quitta pas la chambre pour autant. Il était si triste pour son meilleur ami. 

_ Quatre, je ne vais pas te laisser seul et encore moins aujourd'hui! Tu vas venir avec moi, on va aller faire un tour en ville!  
  
_ S'il te plaît Duo, je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Laisse moi seul! Sors de ma chambre! Cria le blond en poussant le natté.

_ Quatre…murmura Duo derrière la porte que le pilote de Sandrock venait de refermer à son nez.  
  
  


= Appartement de Trowa =   


_ Il va me donner sa réponse aujourd'hui, je le sais…  
  
_ Trowa…commença Heero en suivant du regard le brun qui tournait en rond dans le salon.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse tomber…  
  
_ Trowa…Ecoute moi…  
  
_ Heero qu'est ce que je deviendrais sans lui? Il est ma vie, mes jours, mes nuits, mon soleil, ma lune… Il est tout!

_ Trowa, le lui as-tu déjà dit? Demanda Heero en se levant pour le faire asseoir, agacé de voir l'ex pilote 03 bouger

_ Non…

_ Baka! Fit Heero. Comment veux tu qu'il te garde si tu ne lui as même pas dit combien il comptait pour toi!

Trowa laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de la relever d'un coup.

_ Je lui ai dit une fois… A Bruxelles … Après Mariemeia… Nous étions allés nous promener et nous sommes tombés sur une fête… Il y avait de la musique du siècle dernier… Il y en a une qui m'a marqué… Elle avait été écrite pour Quatre. Je lui ai dit combien je l'aimais…  
  
_ Une fois en un an, dit Heero. Ce n'est pas suffisant!   
  
_ C'est notre chanson… continua Trowa. Je dois la retrouver!   
  
  


= Résidence Winner =  
  
  
  
_ Il m'a mis à la porte, répondit Duo devant le regard interrogatif de Wufei, en entrant dans le grand salon de la propriété Winner. 

_ Il fallait s'y attendre, soupira Wufei en ouvrant ses bras pour prendre Duo. Il n'allait pas accepter avec un grand sourire.   


_ Il aurait pu essayé au moins! On ne lui a rien fait! J'ai des envies de meurtres envers Catherine!   
  
_ Chaton, calme toi, fit Wufei en embrassant l'américain dans le cou. Après la dispute qu'elle a eu avec Trowa, je crois qu'elle en a eu pour son compte. Elle ne l'approchera plus.

_ Oui mais a quoi ça servira si Quatre ne veut plus de Trowa? Si il décide de le quitter ? Que ferait Trowa?

_ Je ne sais pas…   
  


  
[ POV Quatre ]  
  
J'attends un signe…

N'importe lequel! 

_ J'aimerais savoir où sont Heero et Trowa. Ca fait 3 jours que je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'eux. Ca devient inquiétant …  
  
L'Américain s'interrompit. Un drôle de bruit et des éclats de voix venaient du jardin, derrière la maison. 

_ Trowa, qu'est ce que tu fous? 

_ Il faut qu'il s'en souvienne!   
  
_ Mais pose ça! Tu vas te tuer, laisse moi au moins t'aider! Trowa arrête!! Ca va tomber! Trowaaa écoute moiiii!!!  
  
_ Heeeey! Cria Duo en sortant de la maison suivit de Wufei. Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?

Trowa ne répondit pas et continua de brancher les appareils qu'il avait apporté sous les yeux des 3 garçons.   
  
_ Trowa essaye de se faire pardonner, fit Heero en croisant les bras tout en jetant un regard noir au brun.   
  
_ C'est ma dernière chance! S'écria Trowa en branchant le fils.   
  
Une douce musique s'éleva alors dans le grand jardin  
  
_ Qu'est ce que…? Commença Wufei avant d'être interrompu d'un geste de la main de la part de Duo.

  
_ Quatre, appela Trowa en dessous de la fenêtre de son amant. Mon amour, ouvre moi…   
  
La fenêtre au dessus de lui resta fermée alors que les paroles de la musique démarraient .  
  


"Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux,  
Je ne vois rien de mieux,  
Même le bleu des cieux.  
Plus blond que tes cheveux dorés  
Ne peut s'imaginer,  
Même le blond des blés."  
  


Dans sa chambre, Quatre se figea. Il reconnaissait cette musique… C'était…

  


"Plus pur que ton souffle si doux,  
Le vent, même au mois d'août,  
Ne peut être plus doux…"  


Les larmes se remirent à couler sur les joues du blond. Il s'en était rappelé… Leur musique… la seule où Trowa lui avait dit combien il l'aimait….  
  


"Plus fort que mon amour pour toi,  
La mer, même en furie,  
Ne s'en approche pas.  
Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux,  
Je ne vois rien de mieux,  
Même le bleu des cieux."  


_ Quatre s'il te plaît, ouvre cette fenêtre, supplia Trowa. Pardonne moi…

  


"Si un jour tu devais t'en aller  
Et me quitter,  
Mon destin changerait tout à-coup  
Du tout au tout."  
  


_ Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi, mon Amour. Je suis le dernier des salops pour t'avoir fait du mal, toi qui me faisais confiance… 

  
"Plus gris que le gris de ma vie,  
Rien ne serait plus gris,  
Pas même un ciel de pluie.  
Plus noir que le noir de mon cœur,  
La terre en profondeur  
N'aurait pas sa noirceur."  


  
_ Mais comment te pardonner? Murmura Quatre en s'approchant de la fenêtre. J'ai mal… J'ai peur….

  
  
"Plus vide que mes jours sans toi,  
Aucun gouffre sans fond  
Ne s'en approchera.  
Plus long que mon chagrin d'amour,  
Même l'éternité  
Près de lui serait court.  
Plus gris que le gris de ma vie,  
Rien ne serait plus gris,  
Pas même un ciel de pluie."  
  


_ Recommençons depuis le début…   
  


  
"On a tort de penser, je sais bien,  
Aux lendemains.  
A quoi bon se compliquer la vie  
Puisqu' aujourd'hui..."  


  
_ Pourrais je un jour oublier? Même si on recommence à zéro? 

  
"Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux,  
Je ne vois rien de mieux,  
Même le bleu des cieux.  
Plus blond que tes cheveux dorés  
Ne peut s'imaginer,  
Même le blond des blés."

_ Quatre, je t'aime et tout ce qui se dit dans cette chanson résume même pas à moitié ce que je ressens pour toi. Ton sourire me fais vivre, tes yeux me donnent l'envie de continuer la route avec toi. Tu es mon Ange, Quatre… Je t'ai fait mal mais tu m'en fais aussi en n'ouvrant pas cette fenêtre…

  
"Plus pur que ton souffle si doux,  
Le vent, même au mois d'août,  
Ne peut être plus doux."

_ Donne moi une dernière chance, une toute dernière chance, je te promets non, je te jure de ne plus jamais te faire de mal…   


  
"Plus fort que mon amour pour toi  
La mer, même en furie,  
Ne s'en approche pas."  


_ Tu as l'air si sincère mon Trowa … Peut-être que….  
  
_ Je t'aime mon Quatre! 

_ J'ai pris ma décision …  


Le blond se retourna et descendit dans le jardin rejoindre ses amis  
  


[ POV Quatre ]  
  
Peut-être que je prends la mauvaise décision mais … Je ne veux pas prendre le risque….  


"Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux,  
Je ne vois que les rêves  
Que m'apportent tes yeux..."  


_ Quatre…. Souffla Trowa en voyant son amant devant lui  
  
_ Trowa …  
  
  
  
  
Fin ^______________________^

Trowa: Mais Mais Mais…  
  
Quatre: C'EST QUOI CETTE FIN??????

Aura: ^___________^  
  
Wufei: Je crois qu'elle avait aucune idée de comment finir cette fic…  
  
Aura: Meuh naaaaaa ^_________^   
  
Trowa *retenant Quatre*: Tu sais que tu joues avec ta vie la?  
  
Aura: Hey Ho! Soyez contents j'aurais pu vous tuer comme Maïtsuya l'a fait ^____^  
  
Duo: Elle a pas tord…  
  
Quatre et Trowa: …  
  
Aura: ^__________________________^   


7/11/03  


  



End file.
